


To Every Drop of Blood

by Volky888



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble Collection, Gift Giving, M/M, actual banging, implied banging, tags will be added as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volky888/pseuds/Volky888
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Santino/John.1. Gift2. Alcohol3. Name





	1. Gift

To put it politely, Santino had just barely tolerated John’s old work boots. After they’d finally clearly established that they were, of all things, in a relationship after months of toeing around each other carefully - after nearly giving Ares multiple heart attacks, and causing to Gianna swear she grew more white hairs as result from the sexual tension between the two of them - Santino finally felt like he was in a position to reasonably spend a lavish amount of money buying a new pair of boots for John. John’s work shoes were fine, those were more or less industry standard. But during his off-time, John dressed somewhat like a hazard, in Santino’s opinion.

John admitted, when he received the new shoes, that they were indeed worth the price. The black leather was soft to the touch and hugged his feet. Italian made leather always had a way of distinguishing itself, of course. He was still reluctant to let his old boots go, but made sure Santino knew how much he appreciated the gift later that night.

It started like that, with John wanting to return the favor, to get Santino something as a gift too. Often, when he was out in the rowdy streets of New York, he’d see shop displays or large advertisements that presented him with clothes that reminded of Santino. But Santino wasn’t someone who lived minimalistically - anything that he cared enough to own, he already owned it. There wasn’t much lacking in his life that John could exactly purchase him, the D’Antonio family wasn’t exactly what you would call frugal.

When John saw the bangle one day while passing through a mall, he knew that he’d found his gift. It was thin and sleek, gold with neat engravings on the surface. It was nothing extravagant, yet John could picture it perfectly on Santino’s wrist, complementing the man’s meditarranian tan. He bought it without a second thought, running his fingers across it’s smooth surface, reminiscent of his lover’s silky skin.

He presented it to Santino over dinner that night with a fond smile. The Italian was clearly surprised, but looked pleased as he inspected the bangle, putting it on with almost a coy expression before flitting his eyes up to meet John’s. 

John’s stomach tightened.

The gold did indeed look alluring against Santino’s complexion, and the man’s elegant wrist peeking out from under his expensive suit only looked more sensual than ever. Santino was clearly charmed by John’s little surprise.

Later that night, Santino wore nothing but the bangle as they were intertwined in the sheets, devoured by heat and passion, unable to keep their hands from roaming on each other’s bodies, and the golden trinket shone softly in the moonlight. From then on, when Santino chose to wear it, it would be a testament and commitment of their mutual devotion for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Keanu always wears the same boots that he loves so much?? It’s absolutely endearing.
> 
> twitter @volky888  
curiouscat @volky888  
pls talk to me abt john wick


	2. Tipsy at best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to note that these chapters are not in continuous order/necessarily even in the same timeline. But I'll do my best to give setup in the writing itself!!

Santino always made a point not to get drunk, not since he turned 19 and began officially handling business in the family, helping out Gianna and their father where he was asked. Him and Gianna both, even though they loved wine like oxygen, simply didn’t have the privilege of being freely inebriated anymore. Such was the nature of their business.

When Santino turned 23, his father invited an elusive guest to his birthday celebration. The young man had heard all the usual stories, _lo spettro_, Baba Yaga. John Wick was a good man to be acquainted with, his father had said. He’s a sharp weapon, but you must be careful to only point him in the direction of your enemies.

Santino was intrigued at once upon seeing the famed assassin. John looked to be in his 30s, eyes sharp, with an intensity about him that spoke of his deadliness. He carried himself with an air of confidence, a deliberateness in every movement.

Santino prayed a little that John swung his way.

Their first interactions were civil, polite. Santino driven by intrigue, and John out of professionalism. And although it would have been easy for them to lose touch - Santino based in Italy and John in New York - they stayed in contact even after.

Over time, John became what one might call a family friend. He’d done a few jobs for them here and there, and was friendly with Gianna. He showed a fond respect towards her- they were birds of a feather, ruthless yet sentimental, sharp and always strung up like bows ready to spring. That much was obvious, what wasn’t as obvious was what the assassin thought of Santino, other than their friendship on the surface. Santino found John utterly impossible to read at first, but over the months had gradually learnt some of his more minute expression changes, from the little smiles he tried to hide, to glances that often lingered just a second too long on Santino.

During a visit to New York, Santino invited John to the D’Antonio apartment to catch up over Italian wine, shooting him question after question for John to answer in his reserved way. Santino was glad to see that the man was relaxed around him, his shoulders missing their usual tension.

Still, the question that burned most urgently in the back of Santino’s mind could only be asked when he was sufficiently drunk enough to blame any and all potential fallout on the alcohol.

“Do you want me, John?” He asked, voice low and husky, leaning on the sofa entirely too far into John’s personal space, eyes fixed on him intently.

Understanding gleamed in John’s eyes. But he needed more persuasion, so Santino slid a palm slowly and calmly down John’s chest, the question still lingering in the air. John sucked in a breath almost imperceptibly.

“You are drunk, Santino-”

“It’s a yes or no question.”

Silence. Santino was so close now he could smell the scent of bourbon and fire powder on the older man. It irked and drove Santino mad that he wasn’t allowed to touch him. Not yet.

John placed a steady hand on Santino’s where it had rested against his chest.

“Yes.”

That was all Santino needed to hear before he descended on John, clashing their lips together, biting and sucking with a need that had been building for far too long. John responded immediately, moving his hand to grab at Santino’s hair, tilting his head up for better access, baring teeth in a pained little snarl as Santino drew blood from his lips.

There was nothing chaste or gentle about their kiss. Each took from the other what he wanted, and both men were soon consumed in each other. John pressed Santino into the sofa, the cold leather against Santino’s back was the only thing temporarily grounding him to reality as John’s body pressed against him, and he felt as if every inch of him was on fire with desire, a mixture of alcohol and lust overtaking his body.

“Santino-”

“Oh, I like it when you say my name like that.”

“I’m serious,” John pulled away slightly, an intense look fixed on Santino, “Are you sure this is what you want, or is this just the alcohol.”

“I don’t need to be drunk to know exactly what I want.” Santino grumbled, hands clutching onto John’s suit jacket.

“That makes no sense.” John replied. Yet he complied with Santino’s urgent tug, kissing him once more before hauling him up bodily and carrying him to the bedroom.

Santino’s stay in New York was shaping up to be more fun that he’d hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @volky888  
curiouscat @volky888  



	3. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most common of names can feel like a prayer when whispered by a lover.
> 
> When John decided to change his birth name to a more commonly pronounced version of itself, he wasn’t quite expecting to ever hear it said with such reverence. Jadarni didn’t quite roll of the tongue for most people, although John was sure Santino wouldn’t fall under the category of “most people”.

The most common of names can feel like a prayer when whispered by a lover.

When John decided to change his birth name to a more commonly pronounced version of itself, he wasn’t quite expecting to ever hear it said with such reverence. Jadarni didn’t quite roll of the tongue for most people, although John was sure Santino wouldn’t fall under the category of “most people”. The way Santino’s silver tongue manipulates and lies everyday like the devil incarnate, John had often thought about what it would be like to finally press the smaller man down and kiss him until he became human again.

In the warm glow of twilight, Santino felt warm. His one hand gripped tightly around John’s wrist for support while the other pressed against John’s bare chest as if to push him away, but only to end in desperate clawing as John pressed into him again and again. Santino moaned with each thrust, his clear green eyes intense with desire, he was in a state of disarray John had never seen before, yet his gaze remained sharp and focused, ever demanding.

“John,” Santino urged, “Harder, for the love of God.” He accompanied this order with by digging his heels into the small of John’s back.

Something similar to a smile grazed John’s face, he was having fun dragging out each movement, moving slowly to savor each breath Santino took, each time his hand clenched. The Italian’s soft gasps only made John burn for more, wanting to hear Santino’s voice unravel because of him, because of …

“_John_.” Santino said again, this time more pleading, eyes gazing at the older man’s face with lust.

John had to comply, he had a feeling Santino won’t ask a third time.

With one hand, he lifted Santino’s hips, bringing his legs up to rest on John’s broad shoulders. John looked down at Santino below him briefly, his face was flushed, lips parted and bruised, hair splayed across the silk of the pillow, and eyes focused on John, and John only. John felt a beast stir inside himself as he gave into his desire to ravage the man before him completely and thoroughly. He drove into Santino, hands bracing his weight next to Santino’s head. The new angle allowed him to go deeper, fully sheathing himself each time while hitting that sweet spot in his lover, drawing out strangled moans from Santino even as he tried to quiet himself.

Deep down, John felt himself slipping.

He’d never been drawn to anyone quite like the way he was drawn to Santino, and as much as he tried to control himself to not become attached to anything or anyone in his volatile world, Santino’s presence was constantly testing his own restraints.

Santino’s hand found its way to John’s hair and slowly dragged down to John’s nape. Holding him close as both men’s breathing became increasingly labored. John turned to look at his lover, pressing a kiss so gentle that it seems out of place on Santino’s cheek, never letting up the pace as he continued to fuck him into the bed. Santino came with a silent cry, arching up to press himself flush with John, nails digging into the rippling muscles of John’s back. John followed shortly after, spilling his seed into Santino’s warmth as he bowed his head almost as if in defeat, nuzzling at Santino’s jawline as they both caught their breath.

Still propped up by his arms above Santino, John leaned down to press kisses onto Santino, tugging at his lips until Santino laughed, the sound like clear bells ringing through the thick silence of their hotel room.

“You don’t disappoint, John.”

John felt a little satisfaction as he allowed himself to slip just a little further towards the murky waters that was Santino.


End file.
